


My Priority

by Giovanna_Baccio



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Bad English, F/F, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy everywhere, Gay, I love tagging, I needed to write another ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Moms, Lesbians, Love, big strapon energy, but i love tagging, for real, good parenting, harold they are lesbians, here we go again, i protected them from the evil, lesbians in a farm, marol, raising their lil kid, they are married in this one, they deserve love, they're gay tho, who is going to tell mcu that they made a lesbian family?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Baccio/pseuds/Giovanna_Baccio
Summary: After guiding the green aliens to their new home, Carol is finally able to go back to earth to live with her family again.





	My Priority

“What’s up, hun?” Carol asks Maria as soon as she noticed the woman staring at her. 

“I’d forgotten how well you looked wearing this uniform, “Avenger””. Maria makes a point of using the nickname in a provocative way after knowing about the new Fury’s project, and she was not planning to stop using it to provoke her wife so soon. Especially now that the blonde had gotten her job in the Air Force back.

In response, the pilot just decides to make a heroic pose, showing off to the woman, who laughed freely with the silly gesture, in a way she hadn’t done for six years. It was good to have her girl back. Both woman thought at the same time. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to be late for my first day back.” Warned Carol when she realized that the woman still staring at her with a glow of desire in her gaze. 

“It’s not my fault that you are the most attractive woman of Louisiana.” Maria tries to justify herself as she raises to capture the pilot’s lips in a chaste kiss, the kind of never fails to show Carol all her admiration. 

“Well, Miss Rambeau, I beg to differ. You are the most attractive woman. In the Universe. And I really can say that because I travel a lot.” Danvers punctuates as she decides to anchor her arms around her wife’s neck, giving her one more kiss to prove her point.

“You travel a lot more than I’d like you to…” Pouts Maria at the brief remembering. 

“It is all over, baby. It’s now only you and Lieutenant Trouble for me…” She makes a shot pause before adding more. “And occasionally the universe, but you got my point.” The blonde gets playfully hit by the other woman as both of them let out a carefree giggle. Everything is so familiar again, that it is almost scary for Carol. Almost. “The thing is: You are my priority from now on.” 

“We better be. I don’t think I can handle missing you any longer.” The brown-haired woman lets out the last part as a whisper and rests her head on her wife’s shoulder, being able to smell the unique scent from her lover’s neck. God, it makes Maria’s heart soar. She missed this. All of this. The comforting touch, the hugs, the arms that moved to her waist, the strong smell, the warmness from that specific body and the warm feeling spreading all of it through her body. 

“Do you think we will be able to marry someday?” After some time lost in the embrace, Carol voiced her thoughts. It was not the first or the second time that this happens. That the blonde holds her girl and the only think she can think about is marriage. 

“I don’t want to think about it now. I have you back. It’s all that matters.” Answers trying to run away from that topic, not wanting to ruin the moment with worries. 

“I just want to-.” Maria cuts her attempt to complain with one more kiss, deeper than the previous ones, making Carol forget about anything else. Her own name included. This kiss was exigent, with Maria claiming all of her wife’s privileges to devour the Danvers’ mouth. The blonde’s soft moan against her lips was goddamn addictive. 

Before the kiss could turn into a complete make out session, a tiny voice called for their attention from outside the bedroom. 

“MOMS? Seriously!?” Shouted Monica slightly disgusted to see them kissing, but mostly happy to be able to see this kind of scene again.

**Author's Note:**

> I regreat nothing and i won't stop til we achieve a hundred Marol fics


End file.
